leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kindred/historia
Historia | Zawód = Łowcy, Żniwiarze | Sojusznicy = | Przyjaciele = | Rywale = , , , , | 1:Skórka = Kindred Mrocznego Ognia | 2:Skórka = Super Galaktyczni Kindred }} Krótka Pojedynczo, ale nigdy oddzielnie, Kindred reprezentują bliźniacze kwintesencje śmierci. Strzała Owcy oferuje szybki koniec dla tych, którzy pogodzili się ze swoim losem. Wilk poluje zaś na tych, którzy uciekają przed swoim przeznaczeniem, brutalnie pozbawiając swoje ofiary wszelkiej nadziei. Choć interpretacje tego, czym Kindred są, różnią się w całej Runeterze, każdy śmiertelnik musi wybrać oblicze swojej śmierci. Kindred jest czystym wcieleniem nicości, jak również zgrzytaniem zębów w ciemności. Pasterz i rzeźnik, poeta i prostak – są każdym z osobna, i obydwoma zarazem. Walenie serca, znalazłszy się na krawędzi życia, głośniejsze niż jakikolwiek trąbiący róg, jest tym, co wzywa Kindred na polowanie. Powstań i pozdrów srebrny łuk Owcy, a jej strzały pozwolą ci odejść bez niepotrzebnej zwłoki. Jeśli jednak jej odmówisz, dołączy do was Wilk, który każde swe polowanie i każdą swą pogoń kończy w brutalny sposób. Kindred grasują w Valoranie od dawien dawna, tak długo jak długo ludzie doświadczali śmierci. Mówi się, że kiedy nadchodzi ten ostateczny moment, prawdziwy Demacjanin zwróci się do Owcy, przyjmując jej strzałę, podczas gdy Wilk grasuje po ciemnych ulicach Noxusu. W śniegach Freljordu, niektóre z wojennych plemion, zanim wyruszą do boju, „całują Wilka”, przyrzekając uczcić jego pogoń krwią swoich wrogów. Po każdym Harrowingu, miasto Bilgewater zbiera się i świętuje w imię żyjących, oraz czci tych, których spotkała realna śmierć z rąk Owcy i Wilka. Odmawianie Kindred jest jak zaprzeczanie naturalnemu porządkowi rzeczy. Jest ledwie garstka takich, którym udało się wymknąć tym łowcom. Ta przewrotna ucieczka nie jest jednak bezpieczna, gdyż wiąże się jedynie z koszmarem na jawie. Kindred czekają na nieumarłych, zamkniętych na Shadow Isles, gdyż wiedzą, że koniec końców wszyscy polegną, czy to od strzały Owcy, czy od zębów Wilka. Najwcześniejsze datowane wzmianki o wiecznych łowcach pochodzą z pary starożytnych maszkaronów, wyrzeźbionych przez nieznanych artystów na nagrobkach dawno zapomnianych ludzi. Lecz po dziś dzień, Owca i Wilk pozostają razem, i zawsze pozostają Kindred. center|400px Ucieczka w las Bitwa rozlewała się przed nimi niczym uczta. Cóż za smakowite życie – tylu do wykończenia, tylu do upolowania! Wilk kroczył w śniegu, podczas gdy Owca tańczyła zwinnie – od krawędzi miecza po czubek włóczni, tak że krwistoczerwona jatka nigdy nie plamiła jej jasnego płaszcza. „Mamy tu do czynienia z odwagą i bólem, Wilku. Wielu umrze dziś z ochotą.” Sięgnęła po swój łuk i wypuściła strzałę, szybką i nieodwracalną. Ostatnie tchnienie żołnierza nadeszło z chrapliwym przyzwoleniem, gdy jego tarczę roztrzaskał ciężki topór. Pojedyncza biała strzała tkwiła w jego sercu, połyskując eterycznym blaskiem. „Odwaga mnie nudzi”, narzekał wielki, czarny wilk, krocząc w śniegu. Jestem głodny i ciągnie mnie na polowanie. „Cierpliwości”, wyszeptała mu do jego kudłatego ucha. Gdy tylko usłyszał jej słowa, naprężył swe barki, a ciało obniżył nisko do ziemi. „Wyczuwam strach”, powiedział, drżąc z podniecenia. Stojący po drugiej stronie zabłoconego, śnieżnego pola giermek, zbyt młody by walczyć, jednak z mieczem w dłoni, zobaczył, że Kindred naznaczyli wszystkich, którzy znajdowali się w dolinie. „Chcę tę kruchą istotę. Czy ona nas widzi, Owco?” „Tak, lecz musi dokonać wyboru. Nakarmić Wilka, lub wziąć mnie w objęcia.” Bitwa zwróciła się ku giermkowi. Wpatrywał się on teraz w zmąconą falę odwagi i desperacji, która nadchodziła i po niego. Ten świt miał być jego ostatnim. I w tym momencie podjął decyzję. Nie podda się bez walki. Będzie uciekał, aż do ostatniego tchu. Wilk prychnął w powietrze, po czym wytarzał głowę w śniegu, jak młody szczeniak. „Tak, drogi Wilku”. Głos Owcy niósł się, jak sznur perlistych dzwonków. „Rozpocznij swe polowanie”. I tak Wilk puścił się biegiem przez pola za młodzieńcem, a jego grzmiący ryk dał się słyszeć w całej dolinie. Jego ciemne ciało unosiło się ponad zwłokami niedawno poległych oraz ich bezużytecznymi, roztrzaskanymi orężami. Giermek skręcił i zaczął biec w kierunku lasu, aż grube, czarne pnie zaczęły się rozmywać. Biegł i biegł, a lodowate powietrze parzyło mu płuca. Rozejrzał się raz jeszcze, próbując dostrzec swego oprawcę, lecz nie widział nic, poza ciemniejącymi drzewami. Cienie szczelnie go otoczyły i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma już dla niego ucieczki. W jednej chwili wszędzie dookoła znajdowało się czarne ciało Wilka. Pogoń, a zarazem i polowanie, chyliło się ku końcowi. Wilk zatopił swoje ostre kły w szyi giermka, wyrywając tętniące życie kawałek po kawałku. Wilk rozkoszował się wrzaskami chłopaka i miażdżeniem jego kości. Owca, która podążała ich śladem, roześmiała się widząc co się dzieje. Wilk odwrócił się i zapytał, głosem bardziej przypominającym warczenie niż mowę: „Owco, czy to jest muzyka?” „Tak, dla ciebie jest to muzyka”, odpowiedziała. „Raz jeszcze”, Wilk zlizał ostatnią kroplę życia młodzieńca ze swych psich szczęk. „Chcę znów ruszyć w pogoń, mała Owieczko.” „Zawsze jest ich więcej”, wyszeptała. „Aż do dnia, gdy zostaną tylko Kindred.” „A czy wtedy uciekniesz ode mnie?” Owca odwróciła się w stronę bitwy. „Nigdy bym od Ciebie nie uciekła, drogi Wilku.” center|400px Dobra śmierć ''Magga miała właśnie umrzeć po raz czternasty. Po raz kolejny zacisnęła zęby na zepsutym jabłku. Jak zawsze, jego przegniły miąższ zaraził ją trupim mrokiem. Aktorka z wprawą zatoczyła się i upadła na scenę, wykrzykując ostatnie słowa do publiki.'' „Ach, jakże cudownym snem jest życie? Teraz dopiero – jakże późno! – doceniam jego nieprzebrane bogactwo” – zakrzyknęła. Wśród dymu i iskier, na scenę wkroczył ' . Zgodnie z tradycją, dwoistą istotę odgrywał jeden aktor. Jego twarz skrywały dwie przeciwstawne maski. Zbliżył się do Maggi i skierował na nią spojrzenie owczej maski.'' „Cóż to?! Czyżby ktoś wzywał grot mej celnej strzały? Pozwól, dziecko. Niechaj ciepło twego serca zanurzy się w chłodnym spokoju nicości”. Magga odmówiła, podobnie jak przy trzynastu poprzednich okazjach. Jej gra sprowadzała się w tym momencie do przeraźliwych krzyków. Wtem, owieczka obróciła się, ujawniając drugą maskę -złowrogiego wilka. „Nie umkniesz przed losem” – zawarczał wilk. „Wszak jestem tylko biedną białogłową! Proszę, okażcie litość! Niech mój żałosny płacz odbije się echem w waszych uszach”. ''Publiczność z zapartym tchem obserwowała sceniczne popisy '''Orphellum Mechanicals. Wojna i zaraza szalejące w sąsiednich protektoratach sprawiły, że tematyka śmierci budziła spore zainteresowanie.'' ''Denji, aktor wcielający się w owieczkę i wilka, nachylił się nad młodą aktorką, niezgrabnie szczerząc drewniane kły. Magga nastawiła szyję. Gdy wilk zacisnął szczękę, uruchomiła ukryte w jej kołnierzu urządzenie. Z jej szyi trysnęły wstęgi czerwonego materiału, na co widownia odpowiedziała burzliwymi oklaskami. Dostali to, za co zapłacili.'' center|500px Gdy aktorzy wrócili do swego wozu i ruszyli w stronę '''Needlebrook', na niebie nie można było dojrzeć choćby jednej gwiazdy. Przez nocne niebo ciągnęła się tylko smuga chmur.'' ''Illusian, właściciel i jedyny dramaturg trupy, po raz kolejny obiecywał im ciepłe przyjęcie w Needlebrook. Upajał się swymi osiągnięciami, a także winem, które Parr zdołał wyłudzić od tubylców.'' Droga dłużyła się tak niemiłosiernie, że w końcu znudzeni członkowie trupy zaczęli się kłócić. '''Tria' i Denji besztali pisarza za schematyczność jego ostatnich sztuk. Według nich, wszystko sprowadzało się zawsze do tego samego – tragedii i śmierci młodej dziewczyny. Illusian przytomnie wytknął, że złożona fabuła odwraca uwagę od efektownej sceny śmierci.'' Magga, najmłodsza z towarzystwa, w duszy przyznała rację Trii i Denji'emu, ale postanowiła się nie odzywać. Gdyby trupa jej nie przyjęła, byłaby obecnie w dużo gorszej sytuacji. Na szczęście, Mechanicals stracili niedawno kilku aktorów – wszystko przez trudny charakter Illusiana. A ponieważ dramaturg był z niego przeciętny, trupa nie mogła narzekać na nadmiar nowych twarzy. Wszystko to skłoniło Orphellum Mechanicals do zaangażowania Maggi w roli nieszczęsnej ofiary. Była im za to niezmiernie wdzięczna. Illusian jeszcze przez jakiś czas zbywał krytyczne uwagi Denji'ego i Trii, w końcu jednak dał Parrowi – ich woźnicy – znak do postoju. Następnie, nieco podchmielony, wytoczył się z wozu i rozłożył w pobliżu swoją matę do spania. Resztę pościeli cisnął nieopodal, w wysoką trawę. „Niewdzięczni aktorzy śpią w krzakach” – wymamrotał. „Niech dzikie zwierzęta nauczą ich manier”. Pozostali członkowie trupy rozpalili ognisko, po czym zaczęli snuć opowieści. Denji i Tria usnęli w końcu, spleceni w miłosnym uścisku, wymieniając szeptem propozycje imion dla ich nienarodzonego dziecka. Od dawna zapowiadali, że kiedy tylko trupa dotrze do '''Jandelle', porzucą koczowniczy tryb życia i osiedlą się na stałe w spokojnym miasteczku.'' Magga przysunęła się do trzaskającego ognia, mając nadzieję, że zdoła on zagłuszyć zaloty jej towarzyszy. Sen jednak nie przychodził. Magga przewracała się z boku na bok, przed oczami wciąż stawały jej twarze widzów, zachwyconych czerwonymi wstęgami strzelającymi z jej szyi. Ładna dziewczyna skazana na śmierć przez własną naiwność – tylko na to było stać nadętego Illusiana, ale publika jadła mu z ręki. W końcu postanowiła opuścić posłanie i udać się na przechadzkę po lesie. Miała nadzieję, że spacer ukoi jej nerwy. Pośród mroków lasu, Magga natrafiła na polanę z samotnym obeliskiem. Nie mogła odczytać wyrytych na nim słów, ale pod palcami wyczuła rzeźbienie w kształcie podwójnej maski Kindreda. Bez wątpienia było to miejsce poświęcone zmarłym, zapewne stare cmentarzysko. Przebiegł ją dreszcz. Miała wrażenie, że nie jest sama. Kiedy spojrzała w górę, dostrzegła postać. Od razu ją rozpoznała – w końcu już kilkanaście razy dzieliła scenę z jej podobizną. Jednak Denji nie mógł wywołać w niej nawet ułamka grozy, która przepełniała ją w tej chwili. Przed nią, na pozostałości zmurszałego sklepienia, przycupnęła owieczka. Magga z miejsca rozpoznała także cień wijący się u boku Owieczki – był to jej nieodłączny towarzysz, wilk. „Słyszę bijące serce!” – warknął wilk. Jego ślepia błysnęły w mroku. „Dla mnie?”. „Być może" – odrzekła owieczka. „Wyczuwam, że się boi. Powiedz nam, o piękna, jak cię zwą”. „N-najpierw wy się przedstawcie” – wyjąkała Magga, cofając się powoli. Taktyczny odwrót przerwał wilk, który zmaterializował się nagle tuż za nią. „Mamy wiele imion” – wyszeptał jej do ucha. „Na zachodzie zwą mnie Ina, a jego – Ani” – rzekła owieczka. „Na wschodzie, na imię mi Farya, a jemu – Wolyo. Wszędzie jednak podąża za nami jedno imię – Kindred. Bratnie dusze. Owieczka i wilk”. Wilk uniósł głowę i zaczął węszyć. „Nudna ta twoja gra” – stwierdził. „Zabawmy się w tę drugą – tę, w której ona ucieka, a my gonimy”. „To nie zabawa, drogi wilku” – odrzekła owieczka. „Ta zbłąkana dusza postradała imię. Ukryło się gdzieś za jej ustami i boi się wyjść. Nie obawiaj się, dziecko. Odnalazłam je dla ciebie. Znamy je równie dobrze, jak ty znasz nas... Magga”. center|500px „P-proszę” – wyjąkała Magga. „To chyba nienajlepsza noc na...”. Z paszczy wilka wysunął się wielki, różowy ozór. Nadało mu to szyderczy wygląd. „Każda noc jest dobra, by duszyczki kąsać” – oznajmił uradowany wilk. „Oraz każdy dzień” – dodała owieczka. „Za jasnego łatwiej trafić”. „Dziś noc mamy bezksiężycową!” – zaprotestowała Magga. Zaczęła gestykulować przesadnie, tak jak nauczył ją Illusian, by tylne rzędy widziały. „Skrył się przed naszymi oczami pod kocem z chmur. Bez księżyca, cóż mogłoby być ostatnią rzeczą, jaką bym ujrzała?”. „My widzimy księżyc” – odrzekła owieczka, gładząc swój wierny łuk. „Jest tam, gdzie zawsze”. „Nie widać gwiazd!” ̶- nie poddawała się Magga. Tym razem mówiła nieco ciszej i nie gestykulowała już tak energicznie. „Nie dla nas menażeria błyszczących diamentów na niebiańskim firmamencie. Czyż i na to nie może liczyć dusza, która spotkała owieczkę i wilka?”. „Magga-człek ma dla nas nową grę” – warknął Wilk. „To gra na zwłokę”. Wilk znieruchomiał nagle i przechylił głowę. Patrząc wprost na Maggę, zapytał: „Czy możemy zagrać w 'Goń Magga-człeka i odgryzaj kolejne kawałki’?”. Dla lepszego efektu, Wilk głośno kłapnął szczękami. „Zapytajmy” – odrzekła owieczka. „Maggo! Czy wolisz pogoń Wilka, czy moją strzałę?”. Magga cała się trzęsła. Przewracała oczami, starając się zapamiętać każdy szczegół otaczającego ją świata. Miejsce nie było takie złe – trawa, drzewa, prastare ruiny... Powietrze dookoła znieruchomiało. „Wolę strzałę Owieczki" – powiedziała, spoglądając na wyschniętą korę pobliskiego drzewa. „Wyobrażę sobie, że wspinam się na szczyt. Jak wtedy, gdy byłam dzieckiem. Ale tym razem nigdy nie przestanę się wspinać. Czy to właśnie znaczy odejść z wami?”. „Nie” – odrzekła Owieczka. „Ale to ładna myśl. Nie bój się, mała damo – tylko się z tobą droczymy. Dziś to ty przyszłaś do nas, a nie my do ciebie”. „Nie mogę pogonić Magga-człeka” – rzekł wilk z nutką rozczarowania w głosie. „Ale w pobliżu nie brakuje zwierzyny. Tak bardzo chcę gonić i kąsać. Pośpiesz się, owieczko, bom strasznie głodny”. „Póki co, wiedz, że dałaś nam ładne przedstawienie. Będziemy je śledzić, aż do naszego ponownego spotkania”. Wilk przeskoczył nad Maggą i zniknął w gęstwinie. Cienista istota rozmyła się wśród wysokiej trawy. Magga spojrzała na zmurszałe sklepienie. Nie dostrzegła tam owieczki. Dziewczyna uciekła. center|500px Kiedy Magga wróciła do obozowiska, znalazła tam tylko zgliszcza. Wóz, który niedawno stał się jej nowym domem, został splądrowany i doszczętnie spalony. Wszędzie walały się poszarpane ubrania i resztki dekoracji. Ciało Denji'ego odnalazła tam, gdzie spał. Zginął broniąc Trii – jej ciało wciąż leżało za nim. Sądząc po śladach krwi, nie umarli od razu. Udało im się doczołgać do siebie i po raz ostatni spleść troskliwe dłonie. Magga dostrzegła, że Illusian zdołał zabić paru bandytów, zanim jego i '''Parra' pochłonął ogień.'' Jedyną rzeczą, której napastnicy nie odważyli się tknąć, były sceniczne maski owieczki i wilka. Magga podniosła je i przez dłuższą chwilę trzymała w dłoniach. Kierowana dziwnym odruchem, zasłoniła twarz maską owieczki. Wtedy usłyszała głos wilka. „Pogonić Magga-człeka”. Dziewczyna dobiegła aż do Needlebrook. Ani razu nie spojrzała za siebie. Salę w '''Złotej Koronie' wypełniało morze błyszczących oczu, wpatrujących się w aksamitną kurtynę. W loży honorowej zasiedli król i królowa wraz z grupą zaufanych doradców. Wszyscy niecierpliwie wyczekiwali rozpoczęcia przedstawienia. Kiedy kurtyna poszła w górę, na sali zapadła martwa cisza.'' Magga siedziała w ciszy w swojej przebieralni. Patrzyła w lustro, wyczuwając ciche skupienie publiczności. W jej oczach dawno już nie tliły się młodzieńcze iskierki, za to włosy zdążyły pokryć się srebrem. „Madame!” – zawołał inspicjent. „Pani jeszcze nie w kostiumie?” „Nie, moje dziecko” – odrzekła Magga. „Z tym zwlekam zawsze do ostatniej chwili”. „Ale to już jest ostatnia chwila” – rzekł z niepokojem młodzieniec. W dłoniach trzymał dwa ostatnie elementy kostiumu Maggi: Dwie maski, owieczkę i wilka. Te same, których używała trupa Orphellum Mechanicals. „Niechaj to będzie wyjątkowy występ” – rzucił jeszcze młodzieniec. Magga przygotowała się do wyjścia na scenę. Włożyła na głowę maski. Od razu przeszedł ją dreszcz, który po raz pierwszy poczuła dawno temu, na mrocznej polanie. Był mile widziany – jak zawsze. Tej nocy ponownie oczarowała publiczność, sunąć po scenie z gracją owieczki. Po raz kolejny zmroziła krew w żyłach, naśladując złowieszcze harce wilka. Pod postacią bliźniaczej śmierci, uśmierzała ból pozostałych aktorów lub wyrywała im go z krtani, ku zachwytom publiczności. A jednak to prawda. Widzowie potrafią docenić dobrą śmierć. A śmierć w wykonaniu Maggi wielbili ponad wszystkie inne. Nawet król i królowa zgotowali jej owacje na stojąco. Ale Magga nie słyszała oklasków, nie widziała zachwyconych twarzy. Nie czuła sceny pod stopami ani uścisków dłoni. Poczuła tylko przeszywający ból w piersi. Kiedy znów spojrzała na widownię, na każdej twarzy widniała maska owieczki lub wilka.Dobra śmierć center|500px de:Kindred/Hintergrund en:Kindred/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów